kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Somalia
}| }/Lore}} Somalia, officially the Boqorate of Somalia, is a relatively prosperous but authoritarian nation located in the Horn of Africa. It is bordered by Abyssinia to the west, German Berbera and Djibouti to the north and Mittelafrika to the south. The country has close ties to the Ottoman Empire. History Somalia's history as a united nation is short, but for long the Somali peoples in the Horn of Africa have prospered with trade. The old Sultanates of Ajuuran and Mogadishu fell, and thus Somalia was in a vulnerable situation of warring, small states when the Scramble for Africa began and was easy pickings to Italy and Great Britain. However, inland, the Dervish State, under the brave leadership of Mohammed Hassan, or the Mad Mullah, resisted, with covert (or in some cases, overt) help from other Somali states subjected to European 'protection' treaties, such as Warsangali. His struggle predated the Weltkrieg, and together with the other states, such as the Majarteen Sultane, drove off the Italians from the Horn as the situation in their homeland turned sour. After Hassan's death from the Flu, the leadership of Somalia befell his father in law, Maxamuud Ali Shire, the Sultan of Warsangali, who was still nominally a British subject, but that only in name. Modern Somalia is a mish-mash of different states under the banner of Shire; and after the fall of the British Empire, the independence was a fait accompli. Small border clashes with Ethiopia happened, but German arbitration helped keep the peace in the Horn. Their presence in Djibouti and the former British garrisoned city of Berbera is also an important factor in regional politics Politics Somalia's young political structure is essentially a nominal empire which is de facto a federation; while on the surface similar to the German Empire in this aspect, local power in Somalia is much stronger. However, the young nation still lacks a proper, western style federal constitution; as of now, each state has its own laws. '''Head of Government: '''Cismaan III Maxamuud '''Foreign Minister: '''Abdullah Mohamed Fadil '''Economy Minister: '''Mohamoud Ghelle Yusuf '''Intelligence Minister: '''Ismail Ali Abukar Military Somalia's military is a more centralized affair than its politics; local rules have faith in the Boqor's military capabilities, and he invested no small amount in keeping the military well armed. Army Somalia has six combat ready divisions and three local militias managed by potentates. Well equipped with Turkish and German guns and goods. However, Somalia compared to its neighbor Abyssinia has a very small manpower reserve and cannot properly maintain a war of attrition unless reforms are made. Somalia also lacks industry and resources to build motorized divisions. Navy Somalia purchased five destroyers from Germany; while old and few, they are more than enough to control the Red Sea in case of war. Air Force Somalia's small airforce consists of 30 Turkish interceptors bought recently in this decade. Foreign Relations * Very good relations with Germany and the Ottoman Empire * Good relations with Oman, Yemen, Mittelafrika, and Austria * Poor relations with Abyssinia, Canada, and the Italian Federation * Very poor relations with the Commune of France, The Union of Britain, and the Socialist Republic of Italy Economy Somalia's good relations with former Central Powers, along with its more vibrant and less stagnated state apparatus, meant that it was a far more desirable investment target than Abyssinia. The economy is enjoying something of a golden age, and many public works are planned for the next few years, including an expansion of the Imperial Somali Railway. Somalia still has a minimal industrial base, and many more reforms have to be done in order for Somalia to be considered a true industrial nation. Culture Somalia's cultural landscape is rapidly changing as urbanization rates and population increase. However, the traditional system of clan organization remains, and has in many ways weaved into the nation. One legal grey area that would need tackling, for instance, is the Xeer, or common law, which somewhat commonly contradicts or overrules federal laws. See also *Abyssinia *Italian Federation *Mittelafrika Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Monarchies